thelongearthfandomcom-20200214-history
Brian Cowley
Brian Cowley was the founder of the Humanity First movement and the President of the United States from 2036 to 2048.The Long Earth - Chapter 35The Long War - Chapter 4The Long Mars - Chapter 1The Long Mars - Chapter 5 Appearance In April 2040, he is described as a heavy-set man with thick lustrous hair.The Long War - Chapter 14 In January 2045, he is described as an overweight man. ''The Long Earth Brian Cowley, full of hatred over Steppers, founded the Humanity First movement. He soon found a lot of support from among the phobic population (like Rod Green) or people who lost their fortunes because of the opening of the Long Earth (like Jim Russo). He argues that their tax money is funding the pioneers and that people in the Datum gain nothing in return. He also states that the natual steppers are a new species that will cause the extinction of the rest of the population.The Long Earth - Chapter 41 The Long War In 2036, Brian was elected President of the United States.The Long War - Chapter 4 His administration realized they were losing out on significant tax revenues on the blossoming trade between the Datum and the Long Earth. Cowley then declared that as long as you were under the US Aegis, you were an US citizen, had to comply to US laws and had have to pay taxes. As the colonies got more and more developed and needed less and less supplies from the Datum, some started to wonder why did they pay taxes for. This eventually led to some colonies to declare their independance from the Datum around March 2040.The Long War - Chapter 10 In 2040, the next Presidential elections being in November of this year, Brian started to go back to his support base, the Humanity First movement, whom he took his distances with when he first ran for the White House after the Madison bombing incident.The Long War - Chapter 4 As a result, after years of relative appeasement in the relations between the colonies and the Datum, he started again to brand Steppers as threats.The Long War - Chapter 14 He created the USLONGCOM, a military force charged to deal with all the incidents in the stepwise Americas and sent them on their first mission: the Operation Prodigal Son, consisting of reaching out to the Long Earth colonies, reminding them that they were US citizens and having the rebel colonies stepping down. The Long Mars In May 2041, first Spring after the Yellowstone eruption, newly reelected President, Brian gave a speech during the inauguration of the new Capitol in Madison West 5. Madison West 5 being the best choice because it was the most mature city in the Low Americas after the Madison bombing incident. During his speech, he talked about how the harsh volcanic winter made it impossible to sustain agriculture on Datum Earth and revealed his plan to mass-relocate the Americans across the Long Earth to develop farming so no one would be hungry. In January 2045, now President for the third time, he was once again on Capitol Square for the launch of the ''USS Neil A. Armstrong II and the USS Eugene A. Cernan. He arrived aboard Navy One, his own dedicated twain, and held a speech in front of a crowd of people dressed mostly in pioneer-type outfits. References Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Politicians Category:US Presidents Category:Humanity Firsters Category:Pages With Quotes